


Emerging Wings - DRB ART

by FormidablePassion, pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloody wings, Dean in pain, Destiel Reverse Bang, Destiel Reverse Bang 2017, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, M/M, Reverse Bang, Wings, cas driving the impala, drb, feathers - Freeform, wing art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: When Dean’s back starts causing him trouble, he just thought he was getting on in age. Nothing could have prepared him for the truth.Or how it would free him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings and Tags are for the art only - All other appropriate ratings and tags will be on the fic itself.
> 
> Find the fic over at [Emerging Wings by FormidablePassion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10920240/chapters/24286206) 's A03 page - also check out her [tumblr](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, also! We had so much fun with this, we're planning on making more for it - so keep an eye out for that! :D
> 
> [Kittenbot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbot/pseuds/kittenbot) also helped a lot with editing - there were a few editors actually, but right at the end there, the 3 of us did over 5 hours of editing while skyping between 3 different time zones. It was sooooo much fun!

For anyone unfamiliar with Reverse Bangs - A single piece of art is made first and then the ARTISTS get picked by the WRITERS and someone makes an awesome story based on YOUR ideas!

I think it's _brilliant,_ so as soon as I heard about the Destiel Reverse Bang, I leapt at it - and then was lucky enough to have FormidablePassion pick up my art to write for. Watching this story develop has been so awesome!!! Thanks so much!!! :D

In total, there are 3 pieces of art for this story - the Original inspiration, a promo banner that gets extra usage as a chapter header / breaker and another piece that I just finished just last week.

 

**Banner/Header/Breaker base art:**

 

  
**Original Art that inspired the story:**

 

 

  
**Art specifically inspired BY the story:**

(note, i really wanted to do something from this scene and I had like 4 different ideas. This was the one I wanted to do the most but was also the one I thought I'd be least able to do. I tried anyway. I'm so _friggin'_ glad I tried.)

 

All Art is started as a pencil sketch, then inked in with Microns and Sharpie before being scanned in and digitally colored. The original piece was colored with Manga Studio 5 but I recently had to replace my laptop and I can't find my setup disc, so I've reverted to coloring with Photoshop CS3. Yes, I know it's an old program. It's also the only one I can afford to get my hands on and Photoshop is the only one I know of that holds a crucial piece of my process.

17 hours later - if this link works, an animated WIP of the above picture

So you see it progress from pencils on scrap paper, to ballpoint pen with some minor changes, then to pencil again on GOOD paper and me starting to fill in the inks (micron pens and sharpie). Then it’s scanned, threshed and colored on Photoshop :D

Note: First frame is one of the four pieces I got the idea to make for this scene. I was going to draw out roughs for all four but fell in love with the second one and that was all she wrote...But I DO like the look on Cas's face in the first pic :D

I may be doing even more art for this...should i make a new chapter for it when i do?


	2. Slightly NSFW Art Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new piece of art for Emerging Wings (the Destiel Reverse Bang Foop and I worked on together) :

I literally couldn’t get this outta my head, though i had a little trouble making the picture at first (this was my 4th attempt at getting the right angles etc).

This is  a cleaned up rough sketch about the size of m hand from wing tip to wing tip.

I hope to - at some point when I actually have time, go back to this and blow it up, add more tiny details and refine a few others, etc and color it up nicely. But for now, I’m really proud of this :D

I wanted to show that Dean was licking up Cas's wing oil somehow (maybe mouth at the feathers?) and I wanted to show his wings curling around Cas's...Y'know, little things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you come back later, i'm going to make an animated gif of one of the pieces in process - from the pencil/ballpoint sketch to the ink and finally to the color. But i have to go to bed, wake up in 5 hours and go straight to work and probably do OT. so give me about.. um...17 hours?


End file.
